Bonds
by BansheeFromHell
Summary: Five trainers, who, until now, have never met, will come together to defend the bond between people and Pok'emon when an organization bent on Pok'emon liberation threatens to destroy it.
1. Prologue

**Banshee: Yay~! Another crossover~! This time, it's Kingdom Hearts and Pok'emon; two of my favorite games. I hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OC and the plot.**

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

* * *

><p>She was all alone.<p>

After being rejected by the one she loved, she, overcome by heartbreak and sorrow, ran away from the group that she called her family and the shady little thicket that she called home.

Even when it started to rain, she continued running. As she ran, she had made the mistake of stumbling upon a group of Spearow. Being the fiercely territorial creatures that they were, they attacked the poor creature as soon as she entered their territory. They pecked her mercilessly as she ran for her life, her pretty brown fur dirty from when she fell in the mud and bloody from the Spearows' attacks. She ran as fast as she could, but her small legs could only take her so far. She was so focused on the Spearow that she failed to see the cliff up ahead. She continued running, even as the Spearow stopped and turned around, and by the time she noticed, it was too late.

She tumbled down the cliff, reaching the bottom after what seemed like an eternity. Her fur was even dirtier than it was before, and the pain from the fall only added to the pain the Spearow had already inflicted on her.

Despite the pain, she drove herself to go even further.

She collapsed as she reached a path made of stone. It was black and smooth, and she knew right away that it was unnatural. She also knew that these strange pathways were the work of humans, and that they were called 'roads.'

Speaking of humans, they must be nearby, and wherever there were humans, there was food.

With every last bit of strength, she pressed on. The road led to strange structures that looked like big wooden dens; 'houses,' she recalled them being called. Each house was surrounded by wooden walls (or 'fences'), and each one came with at least one of those huge metal beasts with rubber circular feet. She had seen them before. They made loud obnoxious noises, released a foul-smelling odor, and their eyes glowed at night. It was nighttime now, and, luckily, most of these beasts were dormant at night, especially in this kind of weather. The beasts also never strayed from the road. As long as she stayed off of it, she was safe from them.

As she searched for food, she encountered a house with the entrance wide open. She hid as a small human exited the house, holding a large bag in one hand and an object that served as a shield from the rain (an 'umbrella,' if she wasn't mistaken) in the other. Judging from the human's long hair and big, bright eyes, she was able to determine that this human was female. The young girl went beyond the wooden fence surrounding her house, to a pair of metal objects that she recognized as something called 'trash cans.' She observed as the human lifted a lid off the can, dropping the bag into it and then putting the lid back on. As the human turned to leave, she hobbled towards the cans. She was too small to reach the lid, so she used what little strength she had to tip the can over. It tilted and fell over, making a loud 'clang!' when it hit the ground.

...

"What was that?" Nikki's sister asked from inside the house.

"I dunno." Said Nikki. "I'll go check."

The eleven-year-old approached the fallen trash can, taking a flashlight out of her pocket and shining it on the scene. She jumped when a small form moved near the can, and shined the light on it, freezing when she saw what it was.

It was a Pok'emon. The creature was small, and looked like a mix between a fox and a cat, among other creatures. It had big diamond-shaped ears, and small, cat-like legs. Its fur was brown, with a cream-colored furry collar, and the tip of its bushy tail was also cream-colored. Its eyes were big and brown, and they were wide with fear.

"What is it?" Her sister asked.

"It's a Pok'emon…"

She noticed that it was injured and weak, otherwise it would have run away by now. She reached a hand out to it, retracting it when the creature growled weakly.

"Hey, it's okay…" She assured. "I'm not going to hurt you."

At first, the Pok'emon wouldn't budge. It seemed skeptical of her, and bared its teeth at her as it stayed on the defensive.

"I'm your friend."

The look in the creature's eyes changed from scared to shocked. Its eyes soon softened, and it let its stiff body relax. When Nikki reached her hand out to it for a second time, it allowed her to gently scratch it behind its ear. She then scooped the Pok'emon up gently in one arm, briefly holding the umbrella in her other hand as she took off her scarf and wrapped it around it. The scarf was dry, but it soon became wet as it absorbed the water from the creature's fur.

"Let's get you inside."

She took the Pok'emon inside the house, where she cleaned the dirt from its fur and tended to its wounds before placing it in a box lined with blankets. During the bath, she found out that it was a 'she.' The blankets were soft and warm, and the Pok'emon snuggled into them as a bowl of food was placed near the box. As soon as she smelled the food, she stumbled out of the box and began eating.

"What kind of Pok'emon is it?" She asked her sister Aubrey.

"I think it's an Eevee." Said Aubrey. "These are rare. If Mom and Dad let you keep her, you need to watch out. There are some bad people out there that would try to steal her."

"Yeah… _If_ they let me keep her.." Nikki grumbled.

...

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!"

Aubrey and Nikki covered their ears, and Cathy sighed as her husband Raymond expressed his disapproval. His bellowing shocked Eevee out of a sound sleep, and she shook her head before laying back down.

"But Dad-"

Ray cut her off. "No 'buts!'"

"Ray, you're being unreasonable."

"It's not fair, Dad!" Nikki said. "Every other kid I know has a Pok'emon and is traveling around the world, and I'm stuck here!"

"At least you're here, where I know you're safe. If you go running around doing God-knows-what, I don't know if you're alive or dead."

"If you trust me, you have nothing to worry about."

"Of course I trust you. It's everyone else I don't trust."

"That's why all the other kids have Pok'emon, so they can be safe knowing that their Pok'emon will protect them."

"How can that creature protect you? It's smaller than you are!"

"You can't judge a Pok'emon's strength based on its size."

"You're not keeping that thing, and that's final!" Raymond declared stubbornly.

"You… You're so… You're so bull-headed!" Nikki yelled. "You're so protective of us that I feel like a bird in a cage! I'm trapped in this stupid house while everybody else my age is out having fun, and going on adventures! It's not fair! I want to be able to go out and make mistakes and learn for myself, but you won't let me! You're smothering me! I hate you!"

Raymond's heart sank when he heard those three wretched words; the three words no parent wants to hear. Those words echoed in his mind as Nikki stormed angrily out of the room, and there was a loud banging noise as she slammed her bedroom door.

"I…" He stuttered. "I had no idea she felt so strongly about this…"

Cathy walked up to her husband and put a hand on his shoulder.

"I know you worry about our kids, and you have every right to be because you're their father. But Nikki has been dreaming of being a trainer since she was six-years-old. Correct me if I'm wrong, which I'm not, but I remember someone else who wanted to be a Pok'emon trainer when he was young."

Ray flinched. It was true. He did have his own dream of being a Pok'emon trainer. But his father was afraid for his safety and he was unable to go on his journey.

"But you weren't able to follow your dream because your father had the same fears that you have now. You know what it's like to have an overprotective parent, and it kept you from following your dream. Don't let your fear keep Nikki from following hers."

He thought about it for a moment.

His daughter wanted to be a trainer as badly as he did when he was her age, maybe even more. She had the makings of a great trainer, and he saw it in the way she cared for the Pok'emon she brought in from the rain. The small creature trusted her, and a beautiful friendship was sure to blossom from that trust. Was he really going to tear that potential friendship apart? Was he going to repeat his father's mistake and end up regretting it for the rest of his life as his daughter hated him for the rest of hers?

No. He would _not_ make that mistake.

He approached Nikki's door and knocked gently.

"Nikki.."

"Go away!" She yelled.

Despite her telling him to leave, Raymond entered the room anyway. He found Nikki lying on her bed, crying.

"Nikki, I'm sorry." He apologized. "You know, when I was your age, I had a dream too. But my father's fear kept me from achieving it. I won't make the same mistake he did. If being a trainer is what you really want, then I will support you, no matter now much I disapprove."

Nikki perked up. "Really? You mean that?"

"Of course I do."

She hugged her father.

"Aw, Dad…"

"But I have one condition…"

Nikki cringed at the 'but.' Whenever there was a 'but,' that meant trouble.

"_Here it comes_…" She groaned in her mind.

"I want you to call every day. And if you can't call, then at least write. Oh, and take lots of pictures."

"Okay, Dad." She said, nodding.

"Oh, and one more thing."

"Yeah?"

"Growlithe was my favorite Pok'emon. To this day, it's still my favorite. I wanted to catch one when I was younger, but I wasn't able to because… well, you know why. Could you do me a big favor and catch one for me?" He asked.

"… Of course, Dad."

...

The next day, the family was gathered at the door to see Nikki off. Her status as a trainer wouldn't be official until she received a Pok'edex. In order to get one, she would have to go to Pallet Town to see Professor Oak.

Catherine had gone and gotten her a backpack, and packed everything for her; clothes, food, and other essentials, and also gave her some money.

"Well, today's the big day." Her mother said excitedly. "Are you excited?"

"You bet I am." Nikki said.

She looked at Eevee.

"Eevee."

The Pok'emon perked up.

"I'm leaving this up to you. Do you want to come with me?"

All she got was a smile, an excited cry, and a face-full of fur when Eevee jumped into her arms.

"I think that's a 'yes.'"

Her family wished her luck as she walked out the door, with Eevee by her side.

…

…


	2. Six Years Later

**Banshee: Hi everybody. Here's chapter 2 of my Pok'emon/KH crossover story, 'Bonds.' Sorry it's so short, but it's meant to be a little bit of a recap and to set everything up so the real story can start. All things considered, I hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OC and the plot.**

* * *

><p>Chapter One: Six Years Later<p>

* * *

><p>Six years after Nikki and Eevee started their journey. As they traveled through the first four regions, their team grew, and so did their experience and strength.<p>

The first Pok'emon was Eevee. Nikki found her injured and weak trying to eat out of the trash can. Eevee became her partner, and sometime during the journey, evolved into Vaporeon after being accidentally exposed to a Waterstone.

Her second Pok'emon was Squirtle. Squirtle had a different trainer before he became part of Nikki's team. He had a strong desire to fight, and his previous trainer's harsh training regiments made him able to act on that desire. However, one day, one of his battles went horribly wrong. His opponent dealt a fatal blow; a well-placed Scratch attack across his eyes that rendered him completely blind. Believing him to be completely useless because of his newly acquired handicap, Squirtle's trainer abandoned him at the Pok'emon Center, claiming he had no use for weak Pok'emon.

Months later, Nikki stopped at the Center with Eevee on their way to the next gym, and Nikki saw the Squirtle engaged in a heated battle with a trash can. She managed to convince him to join her team, promising him that she and Eevee would help him get stronger and train him to be able to fight despite his blindness. After weeks of training, Squirtle was able to fight confidently, using his heightened senses in his favor. He eventually evolved into a Wartortle, and finally evolved into Blastoise sometime during their journey.

Growlithe was the third. Nikki, Eevee, and Squirtle stopped to camp out for the night. A short time after they settled in for bed, they are woken up by some rustling nearby. Nikki woke up and spotted a Growlithe trying to steal food from her backpack. A battle ensues, and the would-be thief was defeated. Growlithe expected to be finished off, but instead Nikki healed his injuries and gave him some food. Nikki expressed her belief that he had already been punished by being beaten in a battle, and stated that she's not the kind of person to continue beating someone when they're down. Moved by her stroke of kindness, and by her ability to forgive his attempt to steal their food, Growlithe pledged loyalty and allowed her to capture him, making him the third member of her team.

Like Eevee, Growlithe evolved by being accidentally exposed to a stone.

The fourth Pok'emon was Lapras. While traveling along the coast, Nikki spotted a strange Pok'emon, one that her Pok'edex identified as 'Lapras,' trapped in a net. She dove in to cut the Pok'emon loose, and was immediately confronted by Team Rocket members, who wanted to capture the Lapras. Nikki fought them off using Squirtle, and Team Rocket retreated. Once they were gone, Nikki freed Lapras from the net. The Lapras was extremely grateful, and, without a second thought, she joined the team.

Riolu was the fifth. While she was traveling in Sinnoh, Nikki received an egg from a strange man who called himself 'Riley.' She took the egg and took care of it until it hatched into a Riolu. He eventually evolved into Lucario.

And finally, the sixth edition to the team was Buneary. While training Riolu, the group ran into a Buneary. She was defeated, and was also caught. She eventually evolved into a Lopunny. Buneary was the only Pok'emon in Nikki's team that was obtained through battle.

Nikki traveled through Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh, defeating gym leader after gym leader and obtaining badges. She gained a reputation in the Pok'emon world as one of the most kind and compassionate trainers, putting her Pok'emon before herself, even throwing herself in harm's way to save them. She challenged each league in their respective regions, but never made it to the Elite Four or the Champion. However, that didn't bother her. Winning wasn't as important as her team's health, wellbeing, and happiness.

Once she was through with Sinnoh, Nikki heard of a new region called 'Unova;' a place that was different from the others, in every sense of the word. The geography was different, and the Pok'emon were different, with no ties whatsoever to the first four regions. After hearing about this new region, Nikki and her team decided to continue their journey there.

But first, they had to stock up on supplies, and Nikki would never go to another region without visiting her family first.

…

"The 'Unova' region?" Her father said, after she told him. "I've never heard of it."

"Neither have I." Said her mother.

"Me neither." Said Aubrey.

"I didn't hear about it either until I competed in the Sinnoh league." Nikki said. "There was a trainer there who said he came all the way from Unova. I hear it's very different from the other regions."

"How so?" Aubrey asked.

"Well, the geography is different, for one. Also, the Pok'emon there have no relation to the Pok'emon from the first four regions. They're all unique."

"This Unova region sure sounds exciting." Her mother said. "When are you going to head out?"

"There's a ship that travels around the five regions. It's docked in Vermillion City right now, and it's leaving for Unova tomorrow morning. I got a ticket before I came home."

"Vermillion isn't that far away. You and your Pok'emon can rest here for the night."

She couldn't argue with that. It was impossible to argue with her mother, and besides, some rest sounded good.

…

The next morning, Nikki headed out to Vermillion City, but not before saying goodbye to her family and receiving a new set of clothes from her mother.

When she reached Vermillion City, she saw the Unova-bound ship at the dock. It was massive; bigger than any ship she had ever seen, and could likely hold thousands of people and Pok'emon at once. A line of people were filing onto the ship, having their tickets checked and their bags taken by an attendant. Plenty of people had several bags - at least five or six - but others had over a dozen; probably people going on vacation, she figured. Nikki was glad she only had two bags (because a trainer has to travel light).

"Well, this is it." Nikki said. She turned to Vaporeon and continued, "Once we board that ship, there's no going back. Are you ready, partner?"

"Vaporeon, vay~!" Vaporeon chirped, nodding to confirm that her response meant 'yes.'

"Unova region, here we come!"

…

…


End file.
